Art of Betrayal
by woofyy
Summary: Sakura was destined to kill someone, who happened to be Syaoran's cousin, to save her sister. What will happen when Syaoran found out about the truth? [OOCness and a story, not a oneshot]by FW.©2006 i do not own CCS.


_**Art of Betrayal**_

Darkness was overwhelming the night's sky, enveloping the moon and stars. The town was peaceful and serene before the rain decided to disturb the tranquility of the silent town beneath it. Most fair citizens were already in slumber. While others, they were either getting ready for a good night's sleep or working in their dim offices to get their work done. The town was even more bothered when the wind began to stir to accompany the rain to disturb the tranquility. It grew stronger. And louder. And rougher. The aggressive wind then howled into the lonesome night and developed into a stronger wind. So strong that it would thrust away anything that was in its way. No one would want to be out in the streets on a night like this. Who would? With such a harsh wind out on the loose, anyone would be begging for shelter.

Alas, _someone_ was on the streets. And this _someone_ was running. A girl in her mid-twenties, to be more precise. She was average heighten and skinny with short, auburn hair. Her eyes were the colour of Emerald and she was in fright. Her heart was pounding, hard and rapid. Tears were cascading freely out of her eyes.

She was running without a sense of direction to where she was heading. So when it was the time for her to run into a dead end, she fell. She was aching all over. She was on the repulsive, hard, and cold ground, crying in this - this - this what? She had no notion to where she was. She tilted her head slightly towards the night's sky. She noticed she was in an alley. The dark and creepy walls seemed to be squeezing her. Suffocating her. The rain was soaking her, from head to foot. She felt like she was about to melt away with the rain, down into the drains of the empty streets.

While she was crying, she saw an eerie shadow standing in front of her. She looked up with horror and guilt in her poignant eyes. A man, about the same age as her, was holding a gun in one hand. Pointing at her.

He had unruly chestnut-brown hair. He had handsome features with a well-toned body. His eyes were Amber, which was filled with pain and sadness.

"Why?" he interrogated with obvious sorrow within his voice. He was expecting her to respond, but she did not. He asked again.

"Tell me, Lynn. Why did you do it?"

"Syaoran, I'm really sorry," she began quietly, "if I had the chance to turn back time, I would never …"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses, you-you fiend!" he yelled into the depressing night. Lynn began to cry all over again. Her guilt overwhelming her.

"Stop crying!" he retorted harshly.

"Please, let me explain," she cried, "please! Have mercy on me!"

"You think you deserve any mercy from me?" he said dryly. He let out a mirthless laugh.

"Do you know how much pain and grief I've suffered because of you?" he continued inaudibly, "What do you have to say for yourself, you low-life bitch!"

Even though horror was rising within her as he spoke, her stubbornness had came and kicked in before her guilt did.

"You listen here," she burst out angrily, forgetting all about her plan to obtain his forgiveness, "you think you're the only one who had suffered? You think you're the only victim here? I - I …"

She could not finish her sentence because she began crying all over again.

"You're always thinking of yourself!" she cried out, "what about me? Have you ever thought about what _I_ have been through? Have you ever thought about how _I_ felt throughout the whole incident? Have you ever bothered to listen to _my_ side of the story!"

He was speechless for a moment. He knew she was right. All throughout the whole occurrence, all he thought was himself. And only himself. He did not even let her explain herself. _Maybe I should let her explain. I want to know the truth behind all this._

"Fine, you want to have a say in this, I'll _let_ you have your say," he scold.

"Thank you," she said, just above a whisper.

"First of all my name isn't Lynn," she began, "its Sakura Kinomoto."

She looked at Syaoran Li for confirmation to know that he was still listening. However, all she got for a response was two pair of cold eyes glaring at her.

"You're an impostor?" Syaoran questioned. When he saw Sakura's sheepish expression exposed upon her face, he exploded.

"You fraud! I can't believe I trusted you! How could you do that to me? What have I've done to d-"

"Let me finish my explanation!" intervened Sakura.

"Fine! Continue with your God damn stupid story then!" Syaoran replied harshly while glaring at her.

Sakura Kinomoto continued with her explanation.

"It all started a few months ago when my sister came to me one stormy night."

Flashback 

_Sakura was reading a book on her sofa one stormy night. A book called 'Forbidden Courage' written by Jacqueline Miller. The story was set in the 1720's, in England, when life was hard for slaves. It was about a young girl who assassinated people to earn money, which was given by rich mafias, who had too much hatred surrounding their hearts. When another mission was placed upon her to kill a young gentleman, she could not kill him because she had fallen in love with him._

_Sakura was on the third last chapter when she heard someone pounding on her mahogany door. She quickly ran to the door, obviously curious to wonder whom would be crazy enough to be out in weather like this, to see who could be visiting her at this time of the night. She opened her door and was surprised to see her sister, Tomoyo, standing in front of her house getting wet from the rain. Tomoyo was breathing heavily from her run to her sister's house._

"_Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "y-you need to help m-me! There's a group of s-strangers chasing after me and t-"_

"_Stop!" screamed Sakura. She was having a hard time listening when the rain was pouring noisily outside her house._

"_Calm down, will you?" Sakura asked, "if you keep on talking like a commentator, then I won't be able to understand you."_

"_Sorry," apologised Tomoyo._

"_That's O.K," Sakura replied with sincerity. Sakura knew something was troubling her younger sister for her to ask for her help, after all Tomoyo was quite capable of looking after herself. Not only Tomoyo was successful in her Fashion Designs occupation but also she was quite beautiful. She had Amethyst eyes and violet-black hair. Her curves had grown out beautiful and she was admired from all ages._

"_Come inside and warm up first," Sakura suggested, "then tell me what's wrong,"_

_Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement and followed her generous sister inside. She led Tomoyo to her lounge room and sat her down on soft pink chair. She then went into her kitchen to brew up some hot cocoa for the troubled young girl in her cosy lounge room._

_After Sakura finished brewing up the hot cocoa, she walked to the lounge room and handed Tomoyo a cup. She, herself, then sat on the chair she had previously been using, before the inference. While drinking her pink cup of hot cocoa Sakura glanced at her younger sister with curiosity. Never, in her life, had Sakura seen her sister so scared before. _

'_I wonder, what could be troubling her that she needs to see more for help…' pondered the elder woman. _

"_Tell me, Tomoyo, what's troubling you?" Sakura questioned, "If I can help you with it, I will. Just tell me what's wrong." _

_Relaxed from her thoughtful sister's voice Tomoyo answered her question._

"_My… my co-operation wasn't doing so well," Tomoyo began, "we had some issues which caused us to lose a huge amount of the co-operation's wealth. I wanted to save the company. I really wanted too…" _

_Tears were silently flowing out of Tomoyo's eyes. Sakura could tell she was having a rough time telling her exactly what happened. She decided to comfort her now and ask her another day. Sakura slowly walked towards her sister, and sat next to her. And hugged her. _

"_Sh, its okay," reassured Sakura, "everything will be alright. Let's just get some sleep and talk about it on another day. What do you say?"_

_When Tomoyo heard this, she screamed. _

"_No!" yelled Tomoyo, urgently, "I've got to tell you this now, so you can prepare! I've got to! I've got to…"_

_Sakura was utterly bemused after Tomoyo said that. She did not understand what she was talking about. Panic started to run through her body, unsure if she was ready to hear what she had to say. Alas, Tomoyo was her younger sister. And as the generous, sincere sister she was, she had no choice but to listen. She encouraged Tomoyo to say more, while her mind was thinking the opposite._

"_To help the company, I borrowed some money off the Black Bazaar Co.," Tomoyo sobbed, "it was the only way to help my company. Now that my company's wealth had increased again, I still owe the Black Bazaar Co. the money. I tried asking my company for the money, but they just told me that I was the one that had burrowed off them. Not the company. Please Sakura. Please understand the situation I am in right now."_

_It felt like an atomic bomb had exploded when Sakura had registered everything, that her sister had told her, into her brain. Sakura was feeling the emotions of shock, anger, and sympathy all simultaneously. She wanted to scream at her sister. Yell at her. Hate her. Even slap her to wake her up from her stupid mistake. Borrowing from Black Bazaar Co. was the worst mistake Tomoyo had made it! Borrowing from them was like the same thing as signing your contract for an earlier death. They were people who would eat you alive and not spit you out. Not even the bones! They would crush any one, into mince pie, that borrowed their money and do not repay them back within the period of time they have given them. However, she couldn't hate her. She just could not. Instead, she helped her while others would rather run away and leave her. Alone. _

"_How much do you owe them," questioned Sakura._

"_1,500,000 dollars," cried Tomoyo. She was losing hope. 'I don't think she would help me now, after hearing how much money I owed them…'_

"_That much!" exclaimed Sakura disbelievingly. She saw Tomoyo nod her head sheepishly. Sakura felt furious. How could she help her. She did not have enough money, even if she did sell her house and all her priceless possessions. Then, Sakura had a plan. It was not the best, but it was still a plan._

"_I've got an idea," said Sakura audibly._

"_You'll help me?" stuttered Tomoyo. In shock. 'I can't believe she would help me. All my so-called friends have left me when I asked them for help. I don't know what I'll do with out her…'_

"_Yes," answered Sakura, "how can I not? You are, after all, my younger sister. And as an older sister, it's my job to help and protect you."_

"_Thank you," whispered Tomoyo. Sakura looked at her. Her eyes softened. 'She's my sister. I can't just leave her.'_

"_Enough chit chat, my plan is to pack our possessions and take the train out of here. Then we will find enough money to come back and repay them," said Sakura, in a serious tone._

"_You sure it's going to work, Sakura?" Wondered Tomoyo, aloud._

"_Do _you _have a better idea then?" retorted Sakura. What did she expect from her? Sakura was just your ordinary, friendly girl. Not a mastermind._

"_No!" squeaked Tomoyo, as she was getting scared from the thought of her sister's wrath. She needed her help, not getting Sakura mad at her. If that were to happen, she would not know whom else to turn to._

"_Good, now hurry up and help me back," ordered Sakura while she began to walk to her bedroom. _

"_But what about my things?" asked Tomoyo._

"_Forget about them! We'll buy more when we get out of here," said Sakura, without turning back to talk to her, "that is, _if _we get out of here. Now, are you coming to help me or not?"_

"_I'm coming!" responded Tomoyo._

_Half an hour later, Sakura and Tomoyo managed to back some clothes and a reasonable amount of cash in two suitcases. They locked every window. And every door. They then closed the lights and took their raincoats off the rack. It was still raining heavily outside. After Sakura locked the door shut, Tomoyo and she headed towards the closest train station. Saint Elmo's train station. _

_After a couple of minutes of walking, they saw it. Saint Elmo's train station. The place looked empty and eerie. They saw shadows lurking round the corners of trees and bushes. They quickened their paces as they saw the shadows follow their every move. The wind started to howl. They were only a few meters away from the entrance of the train station when a group of strangers circled around them. Tomoyo clutched onto Sakura's left arm as she shook. Sakura, herself, was also shaking. Shaking from fear and horror. She was about to make a diversion, for her sister to run away, by sacrificing herself, when a man from the group spoke up. She believed he was the leader of the gang._

"_We do not want to harm you," the man spoke calmly. The man was about thirty years of age and above. He had blond hair with turquoise-coloured eyes. He was tall and well built yet he had a look of fury upon his tanned face._

"_If I were you I would just give the money now, instead of running away," advised the elderly man, "or else…"_

_Sakura gulped inwardly. She understood what he meant. She really wished she were not in this situation. She wished she were still in her cosy home, reading her almost finished book. Drinking hot cocoa. Albeit she had a wonderful job, with a good salary, she did not have enough money to repay them. After what seemed like hours, Sakura bravely spoke up._

"_I am sorry, but I do not have the money at the moment because my occupation isn't high enough to pay the money my sister has owed you," explained Sakura. She decided to reason with them. Hopefully, it would work.  
_

"_Please, just give us a few more months to back it all back," pleaded Tomoyo in fright._

"_I do not do favours; we gave you enough time already. Now pay up!" yelled the fuming man._

"_But I just told you, we don't have the money at the moment," said Sakura helplessly. She noticed her notion of reasoning with them would not work. She did not know what to do. What to think._

_The fuming man was about to take out his gun and just kill them when he had an idea. He made a signal to tell his men to get the girl who owed them. They did as they were ordered. As Tomoyo screamed, when the men captured her, Sakura was trying as hard as she could to fight back. Alas, she was not strong enough. And in the end, she was pushed to the muddy ground._

"_Let go of my sister!" exclaimed Sakura on the ground._

"_If you want your sister to be safe, you will have to do a favour for me," said the smirking man, "if you can do this, your sister is allowed to go. And your debt will be paid."_

"_What do you want me to do?" asked Sakura, wondering what he wanted her to do._

"_I want you to kill some one for me," said the evil man. _

"_What!" shouted Sakura. She was shocked. Never would she ever want to kill anyone. She was a good citizen. Not a mad serial killer! _

"_You heard me," snickered the blond man, "I want you to kill Eriol Hiiragizawa for me. He lives in Russia but had recently moved back to Hong Kong to visit his cousin. Will you do it or not?"_

_Sakura was thinking hard. She really did not want to do it. But with her sister's life at stake, she had no choice. Yet her instincts were telling her that she would regret this. Still her sister's life was at risk at the moment. She heard her sister plea as she the man, who captured her sister, point his gun at her head. She made up her mind. _

"_Fine," said Sakura, "if my sister's life wasn't at risk here I wouldn't be doing your dirty work. But why can't you kill him? Why does it have to be me?"_

"_Because," he stated, "just because…"_

_In his manipulative mind, he had an idea. He had always loathed Eriol Hiiragizawa. Always. Yet he could not remember why he has despised him. It was too long. Everyone knew he hated him. It was an international fact. If he were to kill him, he would be the one going to jail. However, if he made this stupid girl do his bidding, then she would get the blame instead. That way, his vengeance would be over and he would still be roaming around. Having the final laugh. _

'_I am a pure genius.'_

_Before his group and Tomoyo walked off, he spoke again._

"_Just to remind you, you only have 2 months to kill him," he reminded, "If I don't hear news about the death of Eriol Hiiragizawa, you will be the one in his death bed I organised for him. Along with your pathetic sister."_

_Sakura sat there. Shocked. She could not believe she had just made a deal to kill Eriol Hiiragizawa for her sister's life. She began to cry. _

_The next morning, Sakura took a taxi, to the airport, with two baggage. She bought a ticket to Hong Kong and took 9.30 P.M. plane there. When she landed, she went to get her luggage and went searching for a pay phone. She made a call to the Dragon Hotel. As she checked her passport, while walking towards the entrance of the airport, she bumped into someone and dropped all her belongings. She placed her passport into her backpack and bent down to pick up her possessions. She was about to grab for her last item, she touched a hand. She looked up and saw a pair of beautiful Amber eyes. She felt herself blush. The man handed back her item and smiled at her. After he stood up, he generously helped Sakura up. She looked at his hand and took it, allowing him to pull her up. _

"_I'm sorry," apologised Sakura, "I should have been more careful."_

_Still smiling, the man responded, "That's okay. I wasn't looking to where I was going either."_

_Sakura felt herself smile._

"_I say, I don't believe you're from here. Or am I wrong?" asked the young man, " I haven't introduce myself yet. Sorry about that. My name Syaoran. Syaoran Li. Nice to meet you."_

"_Likewise," said Sakura, "and you are right, I am not from here. I'm from Japan. I came here for some business…"_

"_Really?" questioned Syaoran, "I believe you haven't told me your name yet, Miss."_

_Sakura wondered if she should tell him her real name. She was not supposed to be socialising with people. She had a deal to accomplish. After much thinking, she decided to give him a fake name._

"_I didn't?" said Sakura, faking ignorance, "I am sincerely sorry, my name is Lynn Tshiro."_

"_Lynn…what a lovely name," complimented Syaoran. 'It perfectly goes well with such a gorgeous young woman. I wonder if she is dating or a single…'_

"_Why, thank you," thanked Sakura. She felt heat rushing up her face as he stared at her. Everything started to fade away. Everything, except Syaoran and herself. She felt like she was drowning in his intense stare. She then heard distinctive voices around her. _

"_Syaoran!" someone cried out, "I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"_

_Sakura hesitantly tore her eyes away from his charming ones. She faked a cough._

"_I'd better get going," she said. She picked up her bags and headed towards the entrance, resisting the urge to look into his stunning eyes and get lost from the world again. _

_Syaoran started to panic. He was afraid. Afraid of not seeing her again. He called her back. She turned, with a questioning look on her face._

"_I want to know," Syaoran began, "where you will be staying."_

_She smiled._

"_I'll be staying at Dragon Hotel" she replied and walked off into the daylight. Syaoran smiled to himself. _

"_Hey, Syaoran, my man," greeted Takashi Yamazaki, a black haired young man. "Who was that cute chick you were talking to?"_

"_Someone," answered Syaoran, dazed from Sakura's beautiful smile._

"_Right," said Takashi disbelievingly, "well, we better start heading back now, I found my girlfriend. And thanks again for driving me here and driving us back. You're the best."_

"_Hey, your welcome," laughed Syaoran, "what are friends for?"_

_Takashi and Syaoran headed back to his girlfriend, laughing all the way._

_After that meeting at the airport, Sakura and Syaoran had, became friends, and were quite close. As Lynn Tshiro. As much as Sakura wanted to confess her love to him, she could not. _

_Yes, she had grown to love Syaoran Li. She loved his smile, his eyes, his accent, his thoughtfulness, his personality, his humour, his intelligence. Everything. Alas, she was still on a hunt to assassinate Eriol Hiiragizawa. She was given a photo of him to make things easier for her when she was looking for him. _

_A month has passed and still no luck. She decided to visit Syaoran to relax for a moment. To forget all her troubles. Her problems. She knew where Syaoran lived since she had visited his home a few times already. She had to admit, he had taste. He had an apartment with the perfect view of the wonderful sea. How she envied him for having an apartment so close to the sea. Even though Hong Kong's weather was usually hot and humid, the view of the sea was always picturesque. He's house was warm and cosy with a nice shade of cream for his walls. His furniture was quite expensive and modern looking and his lights were grand and exquisite. Pictures of nature and elements filled his only corridor, making it look enchanted. _

_She knocked on his door and waited. There was a click and the maroon door opened. She smiled at Syaoran while he had a surprised look on his face. 'Oh, he is so cute when he is like that No wonder I love him so much.'_

"_Lynn, what a surprise!" exclaimed Syaoran, as he composed himself. 'How can she look so beautiful all the time? She is just so wonderful…'_

"_I wasn't expecting you to visit till next Wednesday," said Syaoran, bemused. _

"_Oh, I thought I could pay you a little visit to see how things are going and to relax my mind. Your apartment always makes me feel relaxed," explained Sakura, "I hope I am not bothering you…'_

_Just as Syaoran was about to reply, a voice beat him to it._

"_Of course not!" replied a voice from inside his apartment. Then out walked a man that was unnervingly familiar to Sakura. He was supposed to be the person she was looking for yet, she wished she had not. Eriol Hiiragizawa was standing in the doorway with Syaoran Li. She was shocked. She was beyond shocked. She was traumatized! _

"_Hi, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa," greeted Martin, "I'm Syaoran's cousin. Nice to meet you."_

_For a moment, Sakura was speechless. She had always wondered if Eriol and Syaoran were related yet, she had never imaged they were brothers. She could feel her heart and mind in turmoil. Still, she kept a calm and collect façade on. _

"_Hello, I'm Lynn Tshiro," Sakura greeted, "I'm Syaoran's friend."_

"_Just friends?" Eriol interrogated with a smile. Sakura and Syaoran began to blush a dark shade of hue. _

_Simultaneously, they said yes. Hence, they looked at each other and have blushed darker. If that was possible. Eriol looked at their tomato faces and laughed cheerfully._

"_I was just joking!" he exclaimed, "You don't need to take it so seriously! AHAHAHA!" _

"_Shut up Eriol," said Syaoran, embarrassed from the joke. He turned back to Sakura, whose face has finally turned back to their original colour. Cream. _

"_Lynn, me and my cousin is having lunch together," said Syaoran, "would you like to join us?"_

_Sakura thought over it and made up her mind. She decided to join them so that he could see Syaoran a little bit longer and to observe Eriol more so she could get a chance to assassinate him. Yes, the thought of killing him had never left her mind. As much as she wanted to forget about it, she could not. _

"_Yes, I would like that very much," replied Sakura. Syaoran smiled brightly as happy to hear her agree to this. _

"_Then, please, come in," he welcomed._

"_Yes please come in, it would a pleasure to one of Syaoran's friends," smiled Eriol._

_Sakura entered the apartment as was greeted with the scent of rosemary flowers and Grey Earl's tea. Syaoran led her to his lounge room and sat her down next to him. Eriol Sat across her. She looked at him. She had always looked at his picture yet, this is the first time she had ever met him in real life. Eriol was tall, with a hoarse voice. His hair was extraordinarily dark blue. She was not sure if it was naturally dark blue, or he had dyed it that colour. His eyes were just like different from his cousin. Blue. However, his eyes were so blue that it looked more like Sapphire instead. He's skin was pale white, unlike Syaoran's. He seemed like a nice person to her so she did not understand why anyone would want to kill him._

_Unfortunately, it was her mission. She started a conversation with Eriol._

"_So Eriol, what is your job?" asked Sakura, being as casual as she could._

"_Oh I am the C.E.O of Hiiragizawa Co.," answered Eriol, "Syaoran could have taken the job, as my partner, had he not been interested in extreme sports."_

_Syaoran smiled and said, "I am not used to being trapped in an officer doing paper work. It's just not me." _

"_So true," agreed Sakura, "never, as long as I've known him, have I ever seen him in a room doing paper work. And I can't image him being in that situation either. So what are you into, Eriol? Do you go to any clubs or anything like that?"_

"_Oh, I'm into tennis and chess. I, in fact, do go to clubs. I am, after all, still single," joked Eriol. As Eriol and Sakura socialised with each other, Syaoran felt a pang of jealousy within him. He did not know why. 'Is that jealousy I feel? But, why on earth, would I be jealous? Just because Eriol and Lynn are talking quite well with each other, it did not make it a reasonable excuse to be jealous. No. You, Syaoran Li, are not jealous of your only cousin.'_

_They talked until dinnertime when Eriol decided to leave. Sakura took the chance and left with him, saying it was getting dark as an excuse. Even though Syaoran wanted her to stay longer, he could not. Eriol and Sakura left Syaoran's apartment together and Eriol offered Sakura a ride. She took the offer with a plan forming in her head. _

_Neither did not know what to say, since they had only met not too long ago. Unable to take the silence any more, Eriol spoke up._

"_So, do you love Syaoran?" asked Eriol, casually._

_Sakura was taken back from the question. Never had she thought he would ask that question. Yet she still answered._

"_Yes," she answered truthfully. She could not lie to herself. It was the truth. _

"_HAHAHA, you're pretty honest. Most honest person I've ever met actually," joked Eriol, "I thought me hade to pry it out of you. But you made my job easy. Syaoran is a good guy. A one of a kind. And a very reliable man."_

"_I know," responded Sakura. At that moment, Sakura decided she could not wait. She needed to kill him now. Not that she was hungry for blood. However, if she took her time to plan her murder, then the harder it was for her to kill him. He was Syaoran's cousin and the person she was ordered to kill to save her little sister. She really did not want to. But she just had to. She decided to kill him somewhere. Somewhere with no one in sight. They drove passed a park. She decided to use it for her murder. She asked to stop the car. Curious, Eriol stopped the car for her and asked her why. She looked at him. Her eyes were empty and emotionless. _

"_Will you go to the park with me?" pleaded Sakura. Although unsure about the idea, he agreed._

_They walked side by side along the path to the park. Sakura was clutching her handbag so hard that her hand was turning white. She had a knife in her handbag, in case of protection or discovery of Eriol Hilton. She was getting scared. They were heading toward a bench. She sat down. He followed. _

"_Why did you ask me to come with you to the park," asked Eriol._

"_I've always loved the park," lied Sakura, "me and my little sister used to go to the park all the time. I always look after my little sister." _

"_So you have a little sister?" questioned Eriol._

"_Yes," replied Sakura honestly, "I do. She means a lot to me. I've always protected her after the death of our aged parents. So if she were in trouble, I would do anything to protect her. Even if it means going against my heart."_

"_Oh," was all Eriol could say. He did not quite understand why Lynn was telling him this. While Eriol was contemplating to himself, Sakura managed to grab hold onto her knife, with tissue rapped around it. She slowly took it out so Martin would not notice it._

"_So I hope you'll understand what I am going to do to you," said Sakura. Eriol turned to Sakura with confusion in his eyes. Then his eyes went blank. He looked down and saw a knife stabbed into his heart and looked back up to Sakura. Seeing him not dead yet, she stabbed the knife in even deeper. Finally, she let go of the knife and whispered two words to him._

"_I'm. Sorry."_

_He looked at her for a couple of seconds more before he felt the world moving around him. Slowly, the world began to darken. He reached out for Sakura's hand before he took one last breath in. Slowly, his hand fell off as he fell to the ground, with his eyes open. Showing betrayal in his empty eyes. She walked up to his corpse and closed his eyes with her hand. She stood up and walked to the drinking tap to wash her bloody hands. She wiped her wet hands on her top, placed the bloody tissue in her bag, and walked way with tears flowing out of her eyes. Away from the scene. Away from the crime. Away from her guilt. She had to get out of there. Away from that place. And out of the country._

_The next morning Syaoran watched the news about a murder in the park. He was about to go for his morning stroll when he saw the body of his cousin. He watched a bit longer to what they had to say before he ran towards the park. To his cousin's body. _Dead_ body. When he was there, he saw a crowd of reporters and police officers swarming around his poor cousin's body. He ran towards them. Screaming. Shouting. Trying his best to push them all away. He slowly walked to his cousin's body with painful tears in his eyes. He bent down to hug him. Then, he came across the initials of L.T. Somehow; Eriol had managed to write in the initials of Lynn Tshiro. Yet Syaoran, at the moment, did not know who it was. _

_A few days later Syaoran organised a funeral for Eriol and promised, on behalf of his cousin's tombstone, that he would get revenge on who ever that killed him. Day after day, night after night, Syaoran worked hard to see whom Eriol knew had the initial L.T. unfortunately, he only came across one person. And that person was Lynn. Lynn Tshiro. Whether he believed Lynn would kill his brother or not, he had to find her. He was sure she was not in Japan at the moment. She was hiding somewhere. He needed help so he called up Detective Chen to search for Lynn Tshiro for him._

_After a few months of waiting Detective Chen finally found her. She was in California at the moment in a suburb called Coogonel. Detective Chen was about to tell Syaoran Lynn's real name, but Syaoran hanged up after hearing what he wanted to hear, he said thanks and went off to pack a bag of clothes. He made a phone call to book a ticket to California as soon as possible. After that, all he could do was wait._

_After Sakura had accomplished her side of the deal, she headed back home to pack up her clothes. She then made a phone call to book a flight to California, the place where she was going to meet up with the blond-haired man when she had done her job. After her phone call, she walked to her window and looked at the sky. Silent tears slowly escaped from her eyes. Needed to leave. She cannot stay there any more. Away from everyone. Away from Syaoran Li._

_The next morning she took a taxi to the airport and took the first plane in the morning to California. There she traveled to the suburb Coogonel to meet up with the gang. They handed back her sister, as they promised. Tomoyo sincerely thanked her for saving her life. But before they left, the leader said two words that made her sick._

"_Good job."_

_They decided the stay at Coogonel to stay low at the moment. Tomoyo noticed a huge change with her sister and decided not to ask her what had happened. Throughout their stay, Sakura began to have the tendency to down town and drink in clubs. Tomoyo was worried yet she did not know what to do. All she could do was to hope her sister would one day wake up from her nightmare._

_One night, Tomoyo could not take it any more. Before Sakura opened the door, for another trip to the bar, Tomoyo stopped her by placing herself between Sakura and the door. _

"_Sakura, stop it please," plead Tomoyo, "you're scaring. You never liked going to bars and clubs. But after that trip to Hong Kong you began acting all distant with me."_

_The thought of Hong Kong brought back painful memories to Sakura. Her eyes flared up. The reason why she went to clubs and bars was to help her forget the pain she had been through. Tears were on the edge of her eyes. She hated this feeling. She just wanted to get out of there._

"_Get out of my way, Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura. She harsh pushed Tomoyo away. She opened the door and ran away. Tomoyo stood back up and yelled at Sakura's back._

"_Sakura! Come back! I don't want you to get hurt any more! Please!" yell Tomoyo with tears in her eyes. It had hurt her to see her once sincerely sister turn into a cranky, upset woman. All night Tomoyo cried to herself on the doorstep to their temporary apartment. She had a feeling something bad would happen to her sister that night. Something very bad._

_Sakura was walking out of the bar at midnight when she saw a familiar figure in front of her. Her eyes widen, disbelieving what she was seeing. She rubbed her eyes. He was still there. She turned. She began to run. Run away from him. 'How could he find me here? Oh no! Why does this have to happen to me? Why am I so unfortunately? Why can't I just live a normal happy life like most people? Why…'_

_Sakura ran and ran until she hit a dead end in an alleyway. She knew she could not escape anymore. It was time._

End of Flashback 

"And here I am," finished Sakura. Syaoran looked at her with a lost expression displayed on his face. He did not know what to say. Yet, he still had his revenge for his brother on his mind. No matter what. She had to die. Now.

"Is that all?" asked Syaoran. He could see her tense up a bit. He felt his heart breaking.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Good, because I still have a task to finish," he said. Looking at her with tender, hurt eyes, he pulled the trigger of the gun, which he first bought when he came here. In slow motion, he saw her fall back to the ground. She closed her eyes.

When Syaoran was about to walk off he heard her whisper, which deepened his sadness even more.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran."

He walked away from the bloody scene. Away from the woman, he once loved. Away from the sin, he just made. Away from the pain. Alas, one tear escaped his beautiful, sad eyes and fell to the ground. 'I will never trust any one anymore. Nor will I ever love another woman ever again. Never.'


End file.
